Fittings for detachable connection of two structural members, esp. for two furniture members butting together at right angles are generally known and are used in the furniture industry for connection of plate-shaped furniture components. The fittings ensure a rapid and, if necessary, at all times detachable connection of furniture components, whereby it is especially also possible to deliver the furniture concerned, for saving of transport space and for the reduction of transport costs, in dismantled condition to the user and for assembling the individual furniture components there into a complete furniture unit. The known fittings are used especially in such a manner that the pins formed on the holding element are inserted into a prepared hole in a furniture side wall so that this pin is able to transmit the weight of another furniture component which is at right angles to the furniture side wall (furniture top panels, furniture floors or furniture intermediate floors) on the furniture side wall. In order to prevent displacement of this other furniture component in relation to the furniture side wall, an opening is also provided on the underside of this other furniture component, and the holding element engages with this opening, whereby this holding element is fastened, by means of an anchoring screw in the longitudinal hole in the pin, to the furniture side wall.
The known fittings have especially the disadvantages that they do not ensure firm clamping of the structural members or of the furniture components merely by tightening or by the tightening rotation of the anchoring screw.
The objective of the invention is to overcome this disadvantage and to design a fastening fitting which can be rapidly and simply fastened on the structural members to be joined together and which at the same time clamps said members together, against each other, only by using an anchoring screw.